


Waffenbrüder

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius Malfoy schöpft Hoffnung, als Lord Voldemort auch ihn aus Azkaban befreien lässt. Doch stellt dieser klar, das seine Haft dort erst der Anfang seiner Strafe war. Er überantwortet ihn Snape, seinem alten Freund, der bei dem Dunklen Lord in hoher Gunst steht, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hat. Oder etwa nicht?





	Waffenbrüder

Vor der Tür stand der rattengesichtige Peter Pettigrew. Snape sah sich kurz um, ob sie jemand beobachtete, dann zog er ihn hinein, und die Haustür hinter ihnen zu. Sonst, wenn er Peter im Kreise des dunklen Lords begegnet war, war seine Miene nur kühl gewesen. Jetzt zeugte sie unmissverständlich von Hass. „Hall…o…Sev..erus“ stammelte Peter. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war ihm nicht entgangen. „Du kennst ja die Wünsche unseres Lords“ langsam wurde er etwas selbstbewusster. Ob es Snape passte oder nicht, er würde hier wohnen. Und im Auftrag ihres Lords ein Auge auf Snape haben. Ha! Dachte er triumphierend. Er! Peter! Von wegen Nichtsnutz. „Gewiss“ antworte Snape gedehnt. Doch bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter um ihm den Weg ins Innere des Hauses freizugeben. Es machte Peter nervös. Immer dann fing er an zu babbeln. „Tja, wer hätte das gedacht. Wir beide auf einer Seite. Und Snivellus als der vertraute Ratgeber des dunklen Lords“ Peter kicherte. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch finsterer. Diese kleine miese Ratte hatte die Potters verraten. Hatte verhindert, sie noch zu retten. Hatte damit sein eigenes Leben unrettbar zerstört. Doch Peter durfte nicht wissen, was er über ihn dachte. Das Snape der Doppelspion war- damals wie heute. Snape trat zurück. „Komm“ sagte er unfreundlich. Er führte ihn zur Treppe, die engen, abgenutzten Stiegen hinauf. Dort öffnete er die Tür zum Dachboden. Der Raum war klein, ein wackliges Bett stand darin. Peter sah sich um. Besseres war er ohnehin nicht gewöhnt. Trotzdem rümpfte er die Nase. „Was Besseres hast du nicht?“ „Nein“ raunzte Snape unfreundlich. Peter war sicher nicht der hellste. Aber der Gedanke von ihm zuhause ausspioniert zu werden, kotzte ihn an. Es machte sein Leben definitiv schwieriger- und gefährlicher. Doch gegen des dunklen Lords Wünsche war er machtlos. „Wenn DU…es wagst..meine Aufgaben in irgendeiner Weise zu stören. Oder mir deine verlauste Gesellschaft unnötig aufdrängst…wirst du es bitter bereuen“ sagte Snape leise, seine Augen funkelten in unheimlichem Licht. Peter lachte hämisch- er hätte gewarnt sein sollen. „Unser Herr hat ein Auge auf mich, Snape. Was kannst DU da schon machen“ er grinste. Dann riss er die Augen auf, als sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich änderte. „Crucio!“ plötzlich wand sich Peter am Boden, seine Nerven standen in Flammen, der Mund geöffnet zu einem stummen Schrei. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch tatsächlich war es nur ein kurzer Moment. Peter hatte Schmerzen nie gut ertragen. Japsend fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Das…das….wirst Du bereuen!!!“ „Nur zu“ sagte Snape sanft und lächelte. Selten hatte er die Qualen eines Menschen so genossen. Schade, das er sich im Zaum halten musste. 

„Bevor wir mit unserer Beratung beginnen, meine Freunde, müssen wir noch eine etwas unangenehme Angelegenheit hinter uns bringen. Mein treuer Berater hier, Severus hat zu meinem Bedauern seine Kompetenzen etwas überschritten. Natürlich kann ich das nicht ungesühnt lassen. Da ich dich bei der Beratung aber brauche, Severus, habe ich mir etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Tritt vor.“ Mit nach aussen ungerührter Miene trat Snape vor seinen Herrn. „Zieh dich aus.“ Ohne Zögern entledigte er sich nach und nach der Robe, Hemd, Hose, allem bis er nackt vor ihm stand. Das Unbehagen, was er empfand, liess er sich nicht anmerken. Gezielte Demütigung war immer ein Teil des Spiels. Dies war nicht seine erste Bestrafung- er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen- und es würde kaum die letzte sein. Ein verwundertes Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sie Snapes von zahllosen Schlägen und Striemen vernarbten Rücken erblickten. In Zaubererkreisen galten körperliche Schläge selbst unter Totessern als Schande. Umso schwerwiegender erschien es, das Voldemort gegenüber seinem Berater anscheinend bewusst häufiger zu solch einer erniedrigenden Strafmethode griff. Snape stand nun nackt vor ihm, den Blick gesenkt. Nach einem bewusst langgezogenen Moment der absoluten Stille zog Voldemort etwas aus einem weiten Ärmel. Ein alter, fleckiger Ledergürtel. Voldemort grinste amüsiert als er das Entsetzen in Snapes Gesicht sah. Es war nicht Angst. Es war Wiedererkennen. Der Gürtel seines Vaters. „Du kennst Schmerz, den muss ich dich nicht mehr lehren. Doch leider brauchst du ganz offensichtlich immer wieder Lehrstunden in Gehorsam.“ Mit einem Wink von Voldemorts Zauberstab schwebte der Gürtel über Snape. Dann begann der Gürtel ihn zu schlagen. Hart, methodisch. Voldemort beobachtete befriedigt jedes Zusammenzucken Snapes bei jedem neuen Schlag. Man hörte nur das Klatschen des Ledergürtels auf Snapes Haut und dessen Zähneknirschen. Nach einer Weile hielt der Gürtel inne, Snapes Rücken war nun von frischen roten Striemen übersät. Voldemort pflückte den Gürtel aus der Luft. Dann drehte er ihn um, die metallene Gürtelschnalle jetzt am losen Ende. Bedächtig fügte er mit eigener Hand noch fünf Schläge hinzu, jeder einzelne nun auch eine blutige Spur hinterlassend. Dann stoppte er. Sorgfältig rollte Voldemort den Gürtel zusammen, dann drehte er sich weg. „Gebt ihm seine Sachen. Unsere Beratung beginnt.“ Er musste vor sich zugeben, es hatte seinen besonderen Reiz bei dieser Mugglebestrafung selbst Hand anzulegen und dauerhafte Spuren zu erzeugen.  
Während der folgenden Stunden ruhte Voldemorts Blick immer wieder für kurze Momente auf Snape. Trotzdem ihm seine Strafe noch unangenehm und schmerzhaft sein musste, waren seine Beiträge und Ratschläge nach wie vor gut durchdacht und meist die hilfreichsten aus der Runde seines innersten Kreises. Im Moment konnte er noch nicht auf ihn verzichten. Aber er würde ihn bald töten müssen, bevor er ihm zu gefährlich wurde. Bevor er sich seiner Bedeutung zu bewusst wurde. Bedauern regte sich in Voldemort, das er auf diese Ressource an Intelligenz und magischem Talent bald würde verzichten müssen. Doch gleichzeitig regte sich in ihm auch Vorfreude. Vorfreude darauf, wenn er den Stolz Snapes endlich brechen würde. Es würde ihm ein Genuss sein, ihn um sein Leben betteln zu sein, wenn er erfuhr, das er sterben musste. Schwierig, die rechte Todesart auszuwählen für Snape. Er würde es ihm nicht leichtmachen zu sterben und ein Fest aus diesem besonderen Anlass machen.  
Snape sah kurz zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte ohne Grund eine Gänsehaut bekommen und nur kurz seines Herrn Blick erhascht, bevor dieser wegsah….

 

Lucius war so erleichtert gewesen, als er Azkaban endlich, endlich hatte verlassen können. Ja, er war in Ungnade gefallen, und doch hatte Voldemort auch an ihn gedacht. Also würde er wohl eine Chance bekommen!? All seine ehemaligen Brüder hatten ihn mit Verachtung und wie Dreck behandelt nach seiner Befreiung. Ja, er war ein Versager. Aber er war ein Malfoy! Er hatte den Kopf hoch zu tragen und sich wieder nach oben zu kämpfen. Doch zunächst hiess es- überleben. Und kleine Brötchen backen.  
Man brachte ihn nach Malfoy Manor- sein eigenes Haus. Doch war er nicht mehr Herr hier in diesem, seinem Haus. Ganz und gar nicht. Zwei andere Totesser zerrten ihn unsanft bis in die Grosse Halle. Der Raum für Zusammenkünfte und Feste. Niemand war hier, nur zwei Türsteher. „Malfoy. Du musst warten. Der Herr hat noch keine Zeit für dich.“ Einer seiner Begleiter musterte ihn, von oben bis unten. „Dein Auftreten ist nicht angemessen. Ich werde das in Ordnung bringen.“ Mit einem Ruck zerrte er ihm den Gefängniskittel vom Leib. Lucius zuckte überrascht zusammen. Die verbleibende knappe Unterhose bedeckte gerade seine Männlichkeit, sein Gesäss war frei. „Aber…“ „Klappe. Keine Fragen. Du sprichst nur auf Aufforderung. Hinknien.“ Widerstrebend kniete Lucius sich auf den kalten Steinboden. „Auf alle viere!“. Auch das tat er. „Kopf runter. Stirn auf den Boden!“ Sich jede Bemerkung verbeissend befolgte er auch das. Kniend wie ein Sklave, sein nacktes Gesäss jedem zur Schau. „Gut. So bleibst du, bis unser Herr kommt. Ein Wort, eine Bewegung und wir erschlagen dich wie das Stück Dreck was du bist.“ Schritte verklangen. Doch hörte er Atmen, wusste, er war nicht allein. Schon jetzt spürte er die Kälte des Steinbodens in sich, und die sehr unbequeme Haltung. Stunden vergingen. Viele Stunden. Ihn fror, seine Glieder waren völlig steif. Ausserdem machte sich seine Blase unangenehm bemerkbar. Einige Male hatte er Schläge kassiert, wenn er gewagt hatte sich zu rühren. Er hörte Schritte, Stimmen. Würde er endlich erlöst werden? Er meinte gar die Stimmen seiner Frau Narcissa und seines Sohnes Draco heraus zu hören. Leise, ängstlich, bedrückt. War es doch ihr Mann, sein Vater der dort als Stück Dreck exponiert auf dem Boden kniete. Jedem Spott und jeder möglichen Demütigung preisgegeben. Lucius hätte sterben mögen. Er zitterte. Die Anzahl an Menschen wurde grösser, doch blieb es ruhig. Aus den Augenwinkeln, mit der Stirn auf dem Boden, sah er nur Füsse. Wie viele Stunden mochte er hier schon hocken? Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch den Saal. Er hörte das seltsame Rascheln wie von einer Riesenschlange die an ihm vorbeischlängelte. Plötzlich brannte sein Dunkles Mal. Voldemort war angekommen. Rascheln von Stoff als alle vor ihm niederknieten, ihm Füsse und Robe küssten. Lucius kannte das Ritual zu genüge. Um ihn herum war die Vollversammlung an Totessern, sahen wie er hier hockte, fast nackt. Zur Schau gestellt um auf seine Verurteilung zu warten. Niedrigster unter ihnen allen… seine Blase drückte… „Auf den Bauch, Sklave“ ranzte ihn eine Stimme an. Steif folgte Lucius dem Befehl. Seine Beine und Arme gaben von alleine nach. „Zu deinem Herrn! Kriechen!“ Ein Schlag in den Nacken folgte. Mühsam begann Lucius zu kriechen, der raue Boden scheuerte an seiner nackten Haut. Jetzt sah er Voldemort. Er war der einzige der stand. Neben ihm, an seiner rechten Seite, zu seinen Füssen kniete Severus. Sein Blick war gesenkt, doch beobachtete er Lucius Fortkommen aufmerksam. Voldemorts Hand lag auf seinem gebeugten Nacken was Lucius wunder nahm. War Severus nicht einer seiner vertrautesten? In dieser Haltung wirkte er wie ein… Verdächtiger. Der stolze Snape… Snape, den er schon zu Schulzeiten in seinen Schutz genommen hatte. Und der ihm, Lucius Malfoy, dank seiner vielen Begabungen und seiner Findigkeit und Schläue seinen ersten Rang unter den Totessern genommen hatte, kaum das er das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatte. Jeden anderen hätte Lucius dafür gehasst. Doch er… liebte ihn. Vom ersten Tag an… Ob Snape ihm helfen konnte- helfen würde?? Eine Ewigkeit dauerte es bis Lucius zu Voldemorts Füssen ankam. Dort verhielt er, sein Blick gesenkt. „Luciussss. Du hast uns enttäuscht. Dein Aufenthalt in Azkaban war nur eine kleine Abzahlung für Dein Versagen. Doch wollen wir Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Wenn du dich demütig und dankbar zeigst, werden deine Familie und du leben. Wenn nicht…. Severus Snape hingegen hat unser Vertrauen verdient. Seine Loyalität soll belohnt werden. Darum werde ich dich ihm zur Bestrafung anvertrauen. Er soll dich bestrafen und nutzen wie es ihm beliebt.“ Lucius atmete unmerklich auf. Er würde noch nicht sterben. Seine Familie würde leben. Und Severus…war ein Freund. Es würde…erträglich sein. Hoffte er. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich an Snape. „Severusss. Ich hoffe Du weisst mein Vertrauen zu schätzen. Du hast jederzeit meine Erlaubnis ihn zu gebrauchen und züchtigen wie es dir beliebt. Ich weiss, das ihr Freunde wart. Aber es ist ausser Frage, wem Du loyal zu sein hast, nicht wahr?“ Die Frage hing im Raum wie eine dunkle Wolke. Snape rührte sich, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Voldemorts nackte Füsse. „Mein Herr“. Voldemort lächelte. „Lucius Abzahlung fängt hier und heute an. Severus?“ Snape erhob sich folgsam auf den Wink seines Herrn . Voldemort streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ein Ledergürtel war darin, alt und fleckig. Severus zuckte zusammen als habe man ihn geschlagen. Voldemort lächelte sanft. „Schon dein Vater hat dich damit gezüchtigt und geformt. Er hat dich damit zu dem gemacht was du jetzt bist. Ein durchaus wertvolles Werkzeug. Fang an.“ Snape nahm den Gürtel in einer eckigen Bewegung widerstrebend. Er trat an Lucius heran. „Auf die Knie“ befahl er in sanftem Ton. Wankend richtete Lucius sich auf. Rechts von ihm standen Narcissa und Draco mit bleichen, entsetzten Gesichtern. Narcissa wurde von Draco gehalten. Snape umkreiste Lucius, sein Gesicht war wie Stein. Dann blieb er hinter ihm stehen. Der erste Schlag traf Lucius Gesäss, hart. Er schrie laut auf, trotz allem überrascht vom Schmerz. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, seine volle Blase entleerte sich unter ihm. Ein Lachen ging durch die Reihen, während Lucius im Boden versinken wollte, als er in der Pfütze kniete… Schlag auf Schlag traf ihn, hart und härter. Narcissa fasste Dracos Hand, das es fast wehtat. „Warum macht er das?“ fragte Draco sie leise. „Ich dachte, Snape ist sein Freund?“ „Der Dienst an unserem Lord ist wichtiger als alles andere“ antwortete sie pflichtbewusst. Und, Draco nahe an sich ziehend wie um ihm Trost zu spenden, hauchte sie leise „er muss“.  
Lucius Schreien ging über in ein gequältes Wimmern als Snape ihn weiter schlug, gleichmässig, mit Methode bis Rücken und Gesäss mit Striemen bedeckt waren. Lucius liefen Tränen durchs Gesicht. Voldemort beobachtete Lucius Bestrafung mit einem Ausdruck von Amüsement und Befriedigung. Es war ganz offensichtlich das Snape sich nicht zurückhielt. Obwohl er mit Lucius befreundet war. Oder eben darum? Eine Ewigkeit später… „es ist genug, Severusss…für jetzt. Du kannst ihn mit dir nehmen. Aber denke daran…das er dein Freund war sollte seine Strafe nicht verwässern…er ist jetzt der Geringste unter uns“  
Hart zog Snape Lucius an seinen langen Haaren auf die Füsse. „Meine Regeln sind ab sofort Gesetz für dich. Du bist mein Diener. Jedes Essen und jedes Getränk was du mir reichst wirst du zuerst probieren. Tagsüber in meiner Anwesenheit wirst du in meiner Nähe kniend auf Anweisungen warten. Du wirst in meiner Anwesenheit nur sprechen, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere. Und du wirst deine Augen jederzeit abgewandt halten und mich und andere nur auf Aufforderung ansehen. Ab sofort sprichst du mich an mit Herr. Sollte ich feststellen das es dir an Demut gebricht, schicke ich dich zurück und du wirst mit deiner Familie getötet werden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“  
Lucius schluckte schwer. „Ja Herr“ gehorsam wandte er die Augen ab.

In Spinners End angekommen, klappte Lucius im Wohnzimmer haltlos zusammen. Der Mangel an Schlaf und Nahrung sowie die Todesangst der letzten Stunden hatte ihn eingeholt. Seine Kehrseite war ein einziger Schmerz nach der öffentlichen Züchtigung. Er fühlte sich- wie der letzte Dreck. Er war der niedrigste unter den niedrigen. Er, ein Malfoy ein Diener!! Er spürte den kalten Boden unter sich. „Steh. Auf.“ sprach Snapes eisige Stimme über ihm. Snape, der ihm so vertraut war. Und nun so entfremdet. Unheimlich. Entmenschlicht. Doch Voldemort hatte es ernst gemeint. Mühsam versuchte Lucius hochzukommen. Doch Arme und Beine trugen ihn nicht, gaben nach. Über ihm ein Laut des Missmuts. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz und er kam auf die Knie. Snape hatte ihn an seinen langen Haaren hoch gezerrt. „Du hast unseren Herrn gehört? Ich muss über dein Wohlbetragen berichten. Also gib dir Mühe. Ich erwarte Besseres als das hier.“ „Ja“ murmelte Lucius. „Wie war das?“ Mit einem Ruck zog Snape seinen Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken. Schwarze Augen, eiskalt und bar jeder Gefühlsregung durchbohrten ihn. Lucius schluckte. „Ja, Herr“. Snape lockerte seinen Griff. Er trat hinter ihn. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz liess Lucius erneut schwindeln als Snape recht grob seine Pobacken betastete. „Schmerzt es? Gut“ sagte Snape zufrieden. „Auf alle Viere!“ Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Sollte er auch hier kriechen wie ein Tier? „JETZT!“ Ein harter Schlag in den Nacken liess ihn gehorchen. „Zieh den Fetzen da aus“ Lucius gehorchte. Er zitterte, vor Müdigkeit und kalt war es hier auch. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff. Dann packte ihn Snape von hinten. Eine Hand schob seine Beine auseinander. Lucius wurde übel vor Angst. Was…? Dann fühlte er wie seine Pobacken gespreizt wurden. Mit einem brutalen Stoss drang Snapes Glied in ihn ein. Lucius heulte auf vor Schmerz. Wie konnte…wie konnte… er nur… ein weiterer Stoss entrang ihm einen Schrei. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich trotzdem möglichst wenig anzuspannen, um den Widerstand, den Schmerz möglichst gering zu halten. Doch die dank Azkaban erzwungene Abstinenz machte es nicht besser. Snapes Hände hatten ihn am Becken gepackt und verhinderten jedes Ausweichen schon im Ansatz. Er hörte ihn in sein Ohr keuchen. Langsam änderte er den Winkel, traf Lucius empfindlichsten Punkt. Schmerz und Lust begannen sich zu mischen, sein Stöhnen wechselte sich ab mit Schmerzensschreien. Nahm es denn gar kein Ende?? Immer und wieder stiess Snape in ihn, hart und schnell, bis sein Anus eine grosse, wunde Höhle zu sein schien. Plötzlich liess es nach…Lucius atmete auf. Es konnte noch nicht zuende sein, auch wenn Lucius schon völlig wund war. Snape zog sich heraus. Mit einem Handgriff warf er ihn auf den Rücken. Dann plazierte er Lucius Beine über seine Schultern, weit gespreizt. Lucius winselte, sein Hintern brannte schon jetzt wie Feuer. Doch sein Innerstes verlangte absurderweise trotzdem nach mehr. „Gib dir mehr Mühe, Lucius. Wenn ich will, das du die Hure spielst, solltest du es gut machen“. Mit einem Schwung versenkte er sein Glied bis zum Anschlag in ihn, sein Becken an Lucius reibend. Mit beiden Händen packte er grob Lucius pralles Glied der erschauerte. Snape begann erneut in ihn zu stossen, tiefer als zuvor. Lucius war als müsse er zerreissen. Er schrie und stöhnte, doch reckte er sich Snape entgegen wie es verlangt war. Überleben. Snape keuchte. Seine Augen waren kalt, das Gesicht wie eine Maske. Einige weitere Male rammte er sich in ihn, dann ergoss sich zuckend mit einem lauten Stöhnen in ihn. Samenflüssigkeit lief aus Lucius Anus, während er reglos schweratmend unter Snape lag, der immer noch in ihm war.  
Lucius fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Geschlagen, missbraucht und benutzt. Und er wunderte sich, wie er sich missbraucht fühlen könnte, wenn er doch ein Leben lang Snape als Liebhaber hatte haben wollen? Doch war Snape alles andere als rücksichtsvoll gewesen… brutal. Wild… doch sein Körper reagierte darauf. Doch wo stand er mit Snape? Spielte er den Sklavenhalter? Oder genoss er gar die Situation? Er hatte wirksam vermieden, das Lucius in seine Gedanken sah, wenn er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen durfte. Sicher, den Sex hatte Snape genossen… doch sonst? Er wirkte kalt. Eiskalt. Gequält? Hatte er je geglaubt, diesen Menschen zu kennen?  
Snape trennte sich von ihm und stand auf. „du hast meine Erlaubnis aufzustehen und dich im Bad zu säubern. Danach gehst du in die Küche zu Peter.“ „Ja, Herr“ antwortete Lucius. Mühsam zog er sich hoch. Alles brannte…sein Gesäss, sein Rücken, seine Knochen schmerzten. Sein Anus brannte wie Feuer, Samen lief an seinen Beinen hinunter. Er fühlte sich zutiefst gedemütigt. Wieviel tiefer konnte er noch fallen? Er griff sich einen Handtuchfetzen, der an einem Schrank hing und kaum reichte sich zu bedecken. Als er durch den Flur hinkte-gehen war sehr schmerzhaft so gründlich wund geritten wie er war- begegnete er Peter Pettigrew. „Na, der gefallene Aristokrat?“ er grinste dreckig, umso breiter als er bemerkte, warum Lucius so mühsam ging. „Da bin ich ja lieber Haushälter als Haushure…“ Lucius wollte aufbrausen, knapp beherrschte er sich. Unbeherrschtheit würde seine Lage wohl kaum verbessern. „Was…was kann ich anziehen?“ fragte er gepresst. Peter kicherte. „Gut das du fragst. Im Bad liegt eine Robe- nimm die.“ „Und… darunter?“ „Nein“ Peters Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Mehr brauchst du nicht, hat er gesagt.“ Lucius verzog den Mund. Haushure. Ja.  
Etwas später half er Peter in der Küche, Essen zuzubereiten. Nicht das er das je gemacht hatte. Dafür hatte es Hauselfen gegeben. Peter zeigte ihm jeden Schritt und lachte sich tot über seine Unfähigkeit. „Hier, bring ihm das Tablett“. Mit gesenktem Blick stellte er das Tablett auf den Tisch neben Snape hin. „Essen, Herr“. Er spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“ fragte er bedrohlich. Lucius hielt inne. Dann kniete er sich neben Snapes Sessel hin. „Verzeiht, Herr.“ Dann probierte er jeden Bissen und den Wein, bevor Snape es antastete. Erst spät, sehr spät, entliess ihn Snape. Kaum kam Lucius noch hoch, seine Knie eingerostet vom langen Knien neben Snapes Sessel, um ihm zu Diensten zu sein. Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als er sich taumelnd aufraffte. Snape brachte ihn in einen Raum, der bis auf ein metallenes Bettgestell ohne Matratze leer war. Alte Tapete blätterte von der Wand, es roch muffig. Er hörte wie das magische Schloss die Tür verriegelte. Lucius liess sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Er versuchte mühsam auf harten Boden eine bequeme Stellung zum Schlafen zu finden doch alles schmerzte höllisch. Zumindest hatte Snape keine anderen Dienste mehr verlangt vor der Nachtruhe… Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.  
Die Nacht war ihm zu kurz und er fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen als ihn grelles Licht aus dem Schlaf riss. „Komm. Ins Wohnzimmer.“ „Ja, Herr“ schaffte Lucius eben noch zu murmeln. Schlaftrunken stolperte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape breitbeinig und ungerührt in einem Sessel sass. Snapes Drohung im Gedächtnis, hielt Lucius seine Augen gesenkt, um seinem Blick nicht zu begegnen. Auch Peter war dort. Sein Grinsen war höchst amüsiert. „Walte deines Amtes, Lucius“. Was…? „Auf die Knie“ wies Snape ihn an. „Und zieh die Robe aus.“ Irritiert sah Lucius Peter an. „Sitzt du auf deinen Ohren Lucius?“ „Äh….nein…Herr“ stammelte Lucius. Hektisch streifte er die Robe unter Peters hungrigen Blicken ab. Seine Rückseite war ein Kunstwerk aus Prellungen, blauen Flecken und Striemen. Nur mühsam kam er auf alle viere. Jeder Knochen schmerzte ihm. Und jeder Rest seiner Selbstachtung zerbröselte zu Staub als er Snape UND Peter sein Hinterteil präsentierten musste, welches sicher noch die deutlichen Spuren des Missbrauchs von gestern zeigte. Sein Unbehagen erhöhte sich noch, weil er schon jetzt eine Erektion hatte. Snape missbrauchte ihn, und es erregte ihn?? Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.  
Peter lachte meckernd und schadenfroh. „Unsere Adelshure. Sieht ganz so aus, wie wenn du deinen neuen Job magst? Ich soll unserem Herrn bezeugen das du dich gegenüber deinem jetzigen Herrn mit der erwarteten Demut benimmst“. Lucius hätte sich übergeben mögen das er sich vor Peter prostituieren sollte. Er senkte den Kopf, sich wappnend für das was kommen musste. Peter räusperte sich… „Severus…ich würde es auch gerne mal mit ihm treiben… “ Snapes dunkle samtige Stimme unterbrach ihn im Satz. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde ihn noch anrühren, wenn so ein Abschaum wie du ihn besudelt hast, Peter?“ Seine Worte trieften vor Verachtung. „Du weisst was der Dunkle Lord befohlen hat. Seine Bestrafung liegt allein in meiner Hand.“ Eisiges Schweigen beherrschte den Raum. Peter blickte verärgert.  
„Komm zu mir“ befahl Snape. Ein eindeutiger Wink dirigierte ihn vor sich. „Zeig mir, was du mit Händen und Mund zuwege bringst.“ Lucius kroch auf Knien zwischen Severus Beine. Snape sah ihn nicht an. „Besorgs ihm ordentlich, Lucius“ keckerte Peter hinter ihm. Lucius griff nach Severus Hemd, zog es aus dem Hosenbund. Von unten her knöpfte er es auf. Er fasste Snape um die Taille, fuhr über helle, glatte Haut. Wäre er allein mit Severus… hätte er die Situation genossen. Kurz schloss Lucius die Augen, versuchte Peters Anwesenheit auszublenden. Seine Situation zu vergessen… er knöpfte er Severus Hose auf, öffnete den Reissverschluss . Geschickt strich er über Snapes erregtes Glied, strich zart mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Hodensack. Snape seufzte und rutschte tiefer im Sessel. Lucius hörte Peter schlucken. Lucius griff nach Snapes Hosenbund. Als dieser seine Hüfte anhob, zog er ihm die Hose herunter und aus. Eine Hand griff sich Snapes Pobacken. Die andere fuhr über sein Glied. Snape schob seine Hüfte nach vorne und stöhnte leise, die Augen geschlossen. Lucius Hand schob die Vorhaut zurück, sein Finger fuhr über den Schlitz, Feuchtigkeit dort spürend. Snapes lange schlanke Beine rahmten ihn ein, während Lucius abwechselnd Glied und Hoden streichelte. Eine Hand knetete seine Pobacken. Snape ächzte, schob sich in seine Hand. Sein Gesicht wirkte entrückt. Lucius beugte sich über ihn, leckte Severus Glied von der Basis bis zur Spitze. Snape entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. „Nimm…nimm ihn“ murmelte er. Lucius nahm Snapes Gliedkopf in den Mund, liess seine Zunge darum spielen. Snapes Stöhnen wurde lauter, er packte Lucius Kopf, schob sein Glied weiter in seinen Rachen. Wenn nur…wenn nur Snape es dabei beliess. Und ihn nicht… beschlief. Damit es heilen konnte. Doch gleichzeitig schrie eine Stimme in ihm genau danach. Das Snape ihn nahm. Ihn ganz ausfüllte, sich in ihn ergoss. Wurde er verrückt? Fragte sich Lucius. Plötzlich schob Snape ihn von sich. „Dreh dich um“ befahl er. Lucius Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, doch seine Erektion zuckte, erregt. Was um…? „Ja, Herr“ fiel ihm noch ein. Peter sah ihm ins Gesicht, er wirkte erhitzt und erregt…  
Lucius zuckte heftig zusammen, als Snapes geschickte Hand kühle gelartige Flüssigkeit in seinen Anus rieb. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Verkrustungen von gestern sich dabei lösten, die Wunden wieder aufrissen. Kurze Zeit später ergriff ihn Snape und plazierte sein Glied an Lucius Anus. Lucius spürte es heiss und zuckend dort. „Bitte mich. Bitte mich darum“ knurrte Severus. „Bitte. Nimm mich Herr“. Quälend langsam und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch drang Snapes Glied in ihn ein. Lucius schmerzvolles Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, begleitet von einem hämischen Keckern, das wohl von Peter kam. Lucius senkte den Kopf, seine langen blonden Haare verdeckten so wenigstens gnädig sein Gesicht vor Peter, der sie gierig beobachtete. Snape versenkte sich ganz in ihn bis zum Anschlag, dann hielt er inne. Er genoss die erhitzte Enge. Dann bewegte er sich ein wenig, was Lucius ein lustvolles Stöhnen entrang. Snape zog sich fast heraus, nur um wieder in ihn zu dringen. Den Schmerzen in seinem gesamten Körper zum Trotz, versuchte Lucius sich nicht noch mehr anzuspannen. Versuchte sich Snapes Stössen zu öffnen, wenig Widerstand zu bieten. Vielleicht schmerzte es dann weniger, wäre es schneller vorbei. Sein Inneres schien nur aus Feuer zu bestehen, als Snapes Stösse heftiger und schneller wurden. Lucius hörte nur Peters wollüstiges Keuchen, und spürte Ekel, das dieser ihn so sah. Peter griff sich in den Schritt ohne es zu merken, es erregte ihn unerträglich zu sehen, wie Snape sein Glied in den Hintern des ehemals so arroganten Lucius versenkte. Kaum noch konnte sich Lucius auf allen vieren halten, bis Snape ihn an den Hüften packte, ihn so fixierte, um noch schneller und heftiger in ihn zu stossen. Lucius konnte einen lauten Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als sich Severus mit einem letzten tiefen Stoss in ihn ergoss . Fluchtartig verliess Peter den Raum, kein Zweifel das er sich erst einmal um sich selbst kümmern musste. Lucius stöhnte nur leise. Sein Inneres brannte, Samen rann ihm die Beine herunter. Noch einmal beugte Snape sich über Lucius. „Wände haben Augen UND Ohren“ flüsterte er Lucius ins Ohr, so leise, das Lucius sich fragte, ob er das wirklich gehört hatte. Snape zog sein erschlafftes Glied aus ihm heraus, dann richtete er sich auf. Wenig später zog ihn Snape grob an seinen Haaren hoch und warf ihm seine Robe zu. Dann sperrte er ihn wieder in diesem leeren Raum ein. Zitternd gaben Lucius Beine nach und er fand sich auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Boden wieder.  
Was genau ging hier vor sich? Was für ein Spiel spielte Severus? Lucius kroch auf allen vieren an die Wand und richtete sich mühevoll und unter Schmerzen auf in eine sitzende Stellung. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst, besudelt wie er war. Fröstelnd in dem kalten, muffigen Raum zog er sich die Robe über und verkroch sich darin so gut es ging. Um sich abzulenken, sah er sich um. Der Rest des Hauses war zwar nicht schön. Er war verwohnt, aber bewohnbar. Dieser Raum war anders. Vom metallenen Bettgestell war die Matratze entfernt worden. In der Ecke hatte wohl ein Kleiderschrank gestanden, wie man noch an Spuren an der Wand sah. Offensichtlich hatte ihn jemand ihn recht brutal herausgerissen, ohne sich um die Spuren zu kümmern. Die ehemals weiss gestrichene Wand- das musste lange her sein!- zeigte die durch starkes Rauchen typische Vergilbung. An einigen Stellen war sie mit Flecken übersät. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Neugierig geworden kroch er auf allen vieren zu einer dieser Stellen. War das… Blut? Die Flecken waren wie Spritzer, die stellenweise begonnen hatten, herunterzulaufen. Er sah sich die nächste, so verschmutzte Stelle an der Wand an. Ein Schaudern überlief ihn. In den Spuren- Blutspuren? Schien er den Abdruck einer recht kleinen Hand zu sehen. Eine Ahnung überkam ihn. Mühsam kroch er zum Fenster und zog sich am Rahmen hoch. Das Fenster war magisch verschlossen, natürlich. Und sehr dreckig. Ein verwilderter Garten lag darunter. Unter dem Fenster sah er etwas wie den Aschehaufen eines grösseren Feuers. Und die Ruine eines alten Sessels. Und eine total verdreckte, befleckte Matratze. Er liess den Fensterrahmen loss und plumpste kraftlos auf seinen Hintern. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. „Verdammt!“ fluchte er. Echte Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Offensichtlich war dies Severus Zimmer. Sein Kinder…zimmer. Er hatte eine ungefähre Idee, was sich hier alles abgespielt hatte. Kein Wunder, das Severus den Wunsch gehabt hatte, die Erinnerungen daran zu vernichten.  
Gemeinsam apparierten Snape und Peter nach Malfoy Manor. „Ich gehe davon aus, das du unserem Lord vom Wohlverhalten Lucius berichten wirst?“ Peters kleine Rattenaugen blitzten, verärgert. Snape hätte ihn auch ranlassen sollen. Mädchen bekam er ohnehin keine, und dieser gefallene Adelsspross, nun an ihm hätte er sich gerne verlustiert. „Welches Wohlverhalten?“ sagte er unwillig. Snape drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und fixierte ihn mit kalten, schwarzen Augen. „Sei vorsichtig, Peter. SEHR vorsichtig“ „drohst du mir, Snape?“ Peters Stimme klang kühl, doch innerlich zitterte er. Er wusste das er Snape nicht gewachsen war. „Für was hältst du es denn, Peter?“ fragte Snape mit sanfter Stimme. „Unser Lord wird dich bestrafen, wenn du mir etwas antust, Snivellus. Oder hast Du Deine Schläge letztens schon vergessen?“ Snape zuckte die Schultern und schaute gelangweilt. „Glaubst du, das wird mich abhalten?“ sein Blick war verächtlich.  
„Unser Bruder Lucius hat sich als sehr willfährig erwiesen, Severus Bedürfnisse…“ Gelächter im Saal, während Draco und Narcissa blass wurden „zu befriedigen. Wir sind bisher zufrieden mit seiner Entwicklung“ sagte Peter. Er grinste, keinen Zweifel aufkommen lassend, wie sehr er es genoss, die Malfoys zu erniedrigen. „Er ist so dankbar für seine Aufgaben, das er sie gerne auf den Knien verrichtet. Ich würde sogar behaupten, das er sie stellenweise… geniesst“ das Grinsen wurde breiter, das hämische Lachen im Raum lauter. „Zumindest hörte er sich so an“. Narcissa packte die Hand ihres Sohnes Draco fester, ihn ermahnend, nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen. Ihr Name würde wieder reingewaschen werden. Aber später. Jetzt war es Zeit für Demut.  
„Nun, es freut mich, zu hören, das unser geringster Bruder Luciusss sich auf dem Weg der Läuterung befindet.“ Lord Voldemort nickte Peter zu, der bemüht und erleichtert kicherte. „Das hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet, in den Händen meines treuen Severus. Zudem habe ich schon länger festgestellt, das ein Mangel an Sex jungen Männern nicht gut tut und ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit merklich beeinträchtigt. Und ich benötige deinen guten Rat dringend, Severus. Also mache reichlich Gebrauch von deinem Diener.“ Snape kniete zu Voldemorts rechten, zu seinen Füssen. Dieser streckte ihm seine Hand hin, die Snape küsste, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde „Danke, my Lord“. Voldemort strich ihm über das schwarze Haar. Dann rutschte seine Hand zu seinem Hals und legte sich darum. Eine stumme und doch deutliche Drohung. Snape schauderte. Seitdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte, besass er zwar nach aussen hin das äusserste Wohlwollen Voldemorts. Doch tatsächlich… er wusste, er stand auf seiner Todesliste. Er spürte es. Voldemort duldet niemand neben sich, der ihm zu mächtig schien. „Nun, Severusss, du wirst mir bald deine Dankbarkeit beweisen dürfen“. Ehre und Dankbarkeit, bezahlt in Blut und Leid… dachte Snape. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein“ murmelte er.  
Langsam stellte sich eine Art Routine ein für Lucius Leben als Diener in Spinners End. Zusammen mit Peter kümmerte er sich um den Haushalt. Lucius war dankbar, wenn er etwas hatte um sich zu beschäftigen. Peter und Severus waren tagsüber oft unterwegs. Abends wurden sie meist zum Dunklen Lord gerufen, diese Treffen zogen sich gerne bis in die Nacht hinein. War Snape anwesend, kniete Lucius bei ihm, um ihn zu bedienen. Unauffällig beobachtete er wie Snapes Gesicht immer schmaler, die Ringe unter seinen Augen dunkler wurden. Ein bis zweimal am Tag musste er Severus zu Willen sein, doch nicht mehr in Peters Anwesenheit, wofür Lucius dankbar war. Dabei war Severus lange nicht mehr so grob wie zu Anfang, weswegen Lucius ihren Beischlaf häufiger sogar genoss. Des Nachts schlief er in dem kleinen Raum auf dem Boden.  
Es war nach einem dieser langen, nächtlichen Treffen, als Lucius aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Im der schwach erleuchteten Türöffnung des Raums stand Snape. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe“ sagte er leise und mit rauer Stimme. Mühsam und schlaftrunken steif, weil er auf dem kalten Boden geschlafen hatte, erhob sich Lucius „Ja, Herr“ murmelte er schon automatisch. Snape winkte ihn ins Badezimmer. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, nicht zu schwanken. Lucius hielt die Augen gesenkt. Dabei sah er, das Snapes Hände zitterten. Ihn schauderte. Er wusste, was das hiess. „Hilf mir, mich auszuziehen“ verlangte Snape. Das tat Lucius, so schnell und sanft wie möglich. Er wusste, wie man sich nach der Anwendung des Cruciatusfluchs fühlte… Er befreite ihn von seiner Robe, dann knöpfte er das Hemd auf, zog es ihm aus. Lucius runzelte die Stirn… da waren neue Male auf Snapes Rücken, die noch nicht alt waren. Zuletzt folgte die lange Hose. Er knöpfte sie auf, zog den Reissverschluss herunter. Dann zog er sie am Hosenbund vorsichtig herunter. Darunter trug Severus nichts. Es folgten die Socken. Severus wankte wieder, das Lucius ihn vorsichtig stützte. Snape war leicht… Dann brachte er ihn durch die Tür, die direkt in das Schlafzimmer führte. Er half Severus sich hinzulegen und deckte ihn sanft zu. „Gute Nacht, Herr“ Als er sich anschickte zu gehen, stoppte Snape ihn. „Bleib bei mir heute Nacht“ sagte er leise. „Du schläfst neben dem Bett“ „Ja, Herr“. Dieser Raum hatte Teppichboden, was zumindest eine etwas wärmere Nacht versprach. Dankbar löschte er das Licht. Lucius zog seine Robe eng um sich und versuchte zu schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte er. Warum? Severus warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. „Nein…bitte nicht“ er winselte „ich tue es nie wieder, Vater“ „nicht noch einmal“ offensichtlich träumte er schlecht. Lucius richtete sich auf. Severus warf sich hin und her. Zudem schien er trotz Decke zu frieren. Typische Nachwirkungen der Folter. Lucius fasste sich ein Herz. Er stand auf und zog seine Robe aus. Dann legte er sich zu Snape und zog ihn in seine Arme, die Decke über sie beide breitend. Snape zitterte wie Espenlaub. Es entsetzte Lucius, wie dünn sein Freund? Herr? War. Wie zerbrechlich. Doch der wärmende Körper half. Langsam beruhigte Snape sich, atmete ruhiger. Lucius war endlich auch eingeschlafen. Es war morgens, als Lucius allmählich schlaftrunken bemerkte, wie ihm eine warme Hand über den Rücken strich, seinen Hintern massierte und liebkoste. Er seufzte und entspannte sich. Eine Hand fuhr sanft die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf, schob sie auseinander. Für einen Moment presste Severus sich von hinten an ihn, das Lucius Severus hartes, drängendes Glied heiss an seinem Gesäss spürte. So verhielt er eine Weile bewegungslos, Lucius spürte seinen Atem in seinem Nacken. „Narcissa und Draco geht es gut“ flüsterte Severus sehr sehr leise. Dann löste er sich von ihm. Sanfter als sonst erkundete und weitete er Lucius Innere mit den Fingern einer Hand, bis dieser sich ihm mit ungeduldigem Stöhnen entgegendrängte. „Nimm mich, Herr“ bat er. Er schrie auf vor Lust, jede Beherrschung vergessend, als Severus endlich in ihn eindrang und ihn in Besitz nahm, ihn füllte. Wieder und wieder zog er sich heraus, und stiess sein Glied wieder in Lucius der ihm entgegenkam, dessen Körper nach mehr verlangte.  
Peter stand währenddessen im Flur, sein Gesicht gerötet. „Der Bastard! Ich habe die Scherereien und er den uneingeschränkten Spass mit seiner Adelshure“ Neidisch lauschte er dem Stöhnen und Lucius Lustschreien. Snape hatte ihm das Betreten seines Zimmers unter Drohungen verboten. Aber an der Tür lauschen war ja etwas anderes.  
Zuckend ergoss Severus seinen Samen in Lucius, dessen Inneres alles aus ihm herausmolk, bis er sich leer und matt fühlte. Noch miteinander vereint, verhielten beide schwer atmend, genauso befriedigt wie erschöpft. Im Raum hing der schwere Geruch nach Schweiss und ihrem Geschlechtsverkehr. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so, den Moment ihres Einsseins auskostend.  
Für einen Moment hatte Lucius einfach alles vergessen, sich verlierend in seiner Lust. Für diesen Moment war es ihm völlig egal, das er Snapes Hure war. Er fühlte Bedauern, als Severus sich endlich aus ihm herauszog. Samen lief ihm klebrig die Beine herunter. Snape sah ihn nicht an, doch strich er ihm zart übers Haar. „Du hast meine Erlaubnis, das Bad zu benutzen vor dem Frühstück“. „Ja, Herr“ antworte Lucius routiniert.  
Es war kurz vor Mittag. Lucius stand in der Küche, schnitt Gemüse und Zwiebeln. Er hatte früher nie arbeiten müssen oder gar den Haushalt machen. Erst langsam bekam er Übung darin. Und bevor er Peters erbärmlichen Frass herunterwürgte, versuchte er sich lieber selbst. Wer Zaubertränke beherrschte, sollte wohl auch kochen können. Und weil er ohne Zauberstab kaum Magie wirken konnte, blieb es bei Handarbeit. Die Küche war alt und verwohnt, die beiden Fenster fast zugewachsen von Efeu. Kaum drang Licht herein. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte: Peter benahm sich oft, als sei er sein Diener, nicht Snapes. Doch er hatte des Dunklen Lords Ohr. So verbiss sich Lucius jede Bemerkung dazu. Er spürte und roch Peters schlechten Atem in seinem Nacken, so nah stand er hinter ihm. Dann zuckte er zusammen, als er Peters Hand spürte, die sich bestimmt um eine seiner unter der Robe nackten Pobacken legte. Dann rutschte sie tiefer bis in den Schritt, berührte leicht seine Hoden. Lucius erstarrte. Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. „Entspann dich“ hauchte Peter ihm mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir auch zu Diensten bist, Lucius? Er muss es gar nicht wissen. Ich bin auch nett zu dir. Oder brutal, wie du es lieber magst.“ „Hör auf“ sagte Lucius bittend. Was, wenn seine Weigerung als Ungehorsam ausgelegt wurde? Widerstrebend hielt er still unter Peters erkundenden Händen. Peter rieb seinen Unterkörper an Lucius Oberschenkel, das er dessen Erektion durch den Hosenstoff schon fühlte. Peters Atem wurde schneller. „Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein, Lucius“ Beide Hände schoben sich nun unter die Robe, ergriffen seine Pobacken. „Unser Herr hat Severus unter Wind… aber ich, ich stehe in seiner Gunst. Oder glaubst du etwa wirklich, du wirst jemals noch etwas anderes sein als eine Hure? “ Lucius fühlte schmerzhaft zwei Finger ungeschickt in sich eindringen. Laut keuchte Peter ihm ins Ohr. „Snape hat dich gut abgerichtet, hm?“ In dem Moment schlug die Küchentür auf und ein wutschnaubender Snape stand im Türrahmen. „PETER!“ Mit einigen Schritten war er heran und zerrte Peter weg von Lucius, so heftig das er schmerzhaft vor einen Schrank taumelte. Lucius sortierte seine Robe und senkte den Blick. „Er ist MEIN Diener, nicht Deiner“. Peter hatte sich gefangen, sein Lächeln spöttisch. „Aber wie lange noch? Bald mache ich mir aus deinem Totenschädel ein Trinkgefäss und dann wird dein Diener mir gehören. Was macht es also wenn ich ihn vorher schon teste? Wir könnten uns seine Dienste doch auch teilen…“ Snape trat dichter an Peter heran, so dicht das dieser schielen musste. „Gib acht, Peter. Wenn ich ohnehin bald sterbe, kann ich dich ebensogut mitnehmen“. Peters Blick wurde unsicher. Dann drängte er sich an Snape vorbei und stürzte aus dem Raum. Auch Snape ging, ohne Lucius zu beachten. Lucius atmete tief durch. Doch das Gespräch gab ihm zu denken.  
Er hatte gehofft, so gehofft, das er nach einer gewissen Zeit der Bestrafung zurückkehren konnte zu den Totessern. Doch sah es so aus, als sei dies der einzige Platz, an dem er noch akzeptiert war. Er war so gut wie tot, würde er fliehen. Und es gab definitiv schlechtere Herren als Snape. Ohne Peter…hätte er sich damit abfinden können. Er hatte Severus immer geliebt, gewollt. Ihm das Bett wärmen, mit ihm schlafen, selbst ihn bedienen. Ja, damit könnte er sich abfinden.  
Es war am nächsten Tag, als es an der Tür klopfte. Severus las eine Zeitung, Lucius neben sich kniend, wie gewohnt. Peter machte die Tür auf und liess den Besucher ein. Herein trat Bellatrix. „Ich wollte mich doch einmal persönlich vergewissern, wie sich mein lieber Schwager so macht, zu deinen Füssen, Snape“. „Bella. Womit habe ich diese…Ehre…verdient“ Snape hob träge eine Augenbraue und betrachtete den tatsächlich wenig willkommenen Gast. Langsam und umständlich legte er die Zeitung weg. Dies war ein problematischer Besuch. Lucius kniete neben ihm, den Blick untertänig zu Boden gerichtet. Er spürte, wie Bellatrix ihn anstarrte. „Lucius. Bring unserem Gast und uns Wein“. „Ja, Herr“ Lucius stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Kopf in die Küche. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück mit einem Tablett, auf dem Gläser und eine Flasche standen. Er teilte die Gläser aus und goss Snape, Bella und auch Peter ein. Zuletzt nahm er selbst einen Schluck aus Snapes Glas, bevor er es vor ihm abstellte. Als Lucius an Bellatrix vorbeiging, griff sie ihm an seinen unter der Robe splitternackten Hintern, das er zusammenzuckte. „Oh, eine sehr pragmatische DIENSTkleidung“ sagte sie spöttisch. Lucius kniete sich wieder hin, an Snapes Seite und senkte den Kopf, sein Erröten verbergend. Bella beobachtete ihn, hämisch lächelnd. „Nana, Lucius, wer hätte gedacht, das du in deinem Leben nochmal zum Diener mutierst. Das meine arme Schwester mit so einem verheiratet ist, ist wirklich eine Schande“. Lucius blieb stumm. „Lucius hat Weisung in Anwesenheit anderer nur auf meine Aufforderung zu sprechen“ bemerkte Snape kühl. „Oh“ machte Bella, etwas beeindruckt. Dann grinste sie wieder süffisant. Bella nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Eine schöne Demonstration. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, das er dir wirklich willig dient. Oder ob ihr nur schauspielert. Was passiert, wenn du ihm etwas unangenehmes abforderst?“. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Lucius wird alles tun, was ich ihm befehle.“ „Wirklich? Und wie willst du den Beweis antreten?“ „Ich werde dich nicht in mein Schlafzimmer einladen, Bella“. „Oh. Nein, Snape, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich denke, das er inzwischen ohnehin gewohnt ist von dir gründlich genagelt zu werden. Du hast da sicherlich etwas Nachholbedarf“ sie lächelte spöttisch, während Snape ihr am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen wäre. „Aber wo ist mein Beweis, dass Lucius bei dir nicht einfach eine gute Zeit hat wenn niemand dabei ist?“. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Peter. „Er soll sich an Peter versuchen“ Snapes Augen weiteten sich „NEIN“. Bella lächelte, offensichtlich hatte sie mit Erfolg einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Lucius hielt den Atem an. „Lass Lucius es Peter mit dem Mund besorgen“ ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Fast wäre Lucius erbost aufgesprungen. Wütend starrte er Bella direkt an. „Bella..“ in dem Moment traf ihn eine harte Ohrfeige von Snape, das es ihm in den Ohren klingelte. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, zu sprechen?“ schnauzte Snape ihn an. In Lucius tobte die Wut, doch er senkte, mühsam beherrscht, demütig den Kopf. „Verzeiht, Herr“ murmelte er. Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich, als er Bella ansah. Diese musterte amüsiert abwechselnd Snape und Lucius. „Ja, ich glaube das würde mich überzeugen“ sie grinste. Keiner von beiden verbarg seine Abscheu an den Gedanken. Peter war hochrot angelaufen. Allein der Gedanke… „Mach was sie gesagt hat, Lucius“. Am liebsten hätte Lucius Snape erwürgt. Doch erhob er sich ohne Zögern und ging zu Peter hinüber. Dieser machte grosse Augen. Lucius kniete zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen nieder. Mit einer Hand fuhr er in Peters Schritt, wo seine Erektion schon jetzt nach mehr Platz verlangte. Er knöpfte die Hose auf und zog den Reisverschluss herunter, worauf ihm Peters erigiertes Glied entgegensprang. Übelkeit stieg in Lucius auf. Er zog die Hose auf und etwas weiter hinunter. Peter stöhnte, allein der Gedanke auf das was kam… „fang an, fang an“ murmelte er. Bella leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste während Snapes Blick angewidert war. Mit einer Hand ertastete und knetete Lucius Peters Hodensack. Die andere hielt sein Glied. Dann zog er mit der Zunge eine nasse Spur darüber von der Basis bis zur Spitze. Ein lautes Stöhnen belohnte ihn, erste Samenflüssigkeit glitzerte an der Spitze. Seine Hoden weiterhin reizend, nahm Lucius Peters Gliedkopf widerstrebend in den Mund. Sein Magen drehte sich herum. Doch fuhr er mit der Zunge über die zarte Haut, und über den Schlitz. Der Geschmack war widerwärtig. Peter stöhnte und rutschte tiefer im Sessel. Er griff schmerzhaft in Lucius Haare und zog ihn näher heran. „Hmmm, Lucius….hör nicht auf…“ er ächzte vor Wollust. Snape schaute angeekelt, was Bella höchst amüsierte. Lucius begann an Peters Glied zu saugen und weiter zu lecken. Er hoffte nur das dieser nicht lange durchhielt. So war es dann auch. Lucius Kopf an den Haaren halten, begann Peter in seinen Rachen zu stossen, so das diesem die Luft wegblieb und er meinte brechen zu müssen. Würgen schüttelte ihn, als Peter sich tief in seinen Rachen rammte. Lucius bekam nur wenig Luft, während Peter über ihm grunzte und stöhnte. Snape sass wie erstarrt, während Bella sich über die Lippen leckte. Die Stimulation wurde für Peter zuviel…mit einigen heftigen Zuckungen ergoss er sich in Lucius Mund, der kurz vor dem Ersticken war. „Nimm es…schluck es…du Hure“ grunzte Peter. Krampfhaft bemüht schluckte Lucius. Endlich zog sich Peter heraus. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und schweissnass. „Leck mich sauber“. Lucius schluckte noch einmal, dann tat er das. Ihn würgte. „Genug“ schnarrte Snape scharf. „Komm zu mir, Lucius“ „Ja, Herr“ murmelte dieser und kroch auf allen vieren zu Snape. Dieser angelte mit dem Fuss nach einem Korb der neben ihm stand. Gerade rechtzeitig, als sich Lucius schwallartig darein übergab. Sein Magen schien sich umzustülpen. „Ich hoffe, wir konnten dich überzeugen, Bellatrix“ sagte Snape nur kühl. Sie lächelte, wie eine Katze, die Sahne geschleckt hatte, während dessen Lucius noch den letzten Rest seines Mageninhalts in den Korb spuckte. „Ich bin zufrieden, Snape. Und du solltest es auch sein. Sein knackiger Hintern bleibt für deine persönliche Nutzung reserviert.“ Sie stand auf. „Ich danke für diese ausserordentlich erquickliche Vorführung“. Schon war sie aus der Tür. Bleierne Stille herrschte im Raum. Peter sah aus als wären Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag gefallen. Er brachte hastig seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als ihn ein mörderischer Blick Snapes traf. Hastig sprang Peter auf und verliess den Raum. Das war wohl die falsche Zeit weitere Forderungen zu stellen…  
„Ich glaube, wir haben einen kleinen Moment für uns, Lucius“ sagte Snape in den Raum hinein. Lucius stand bedächtig auf und drehte sich zu Severus. Er starrte ihn direkt an, sein Blick voller Wut und immer noch Ekel. Snape erwiderte seinen Blick ausdruckslos und eher- abwartend. Lucius holte aus und schlug Snape voll ins Gesicht. Dieser regte sich nicht, er nahm noch nicht einmal seine Hände von den Armlehnen seines Sessels. Lucius kniete sich wieder neben seinen Sessel, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen. Seine Wut verebbte langsam. Immer noch revoltierte sein Magen. Wie würde Snape reagieren? Einen langen Moment passierte nichts. Dann stand Snape auf. Er ging zu einem der Regale und rückte ein Buch beiseite. Von dort nahm er zwei Gläser, in die er Whisky eingoss. Dann kam er zurück zum Tisch, eines der Gläser stellte er ab. Dann ging er vor Lucius in die Hocke und bot ihm das andere Glas an. Snapes Wange war rot von dem harten Schlag. Sein Blick war bittend, so nah an einer Entschuldigung, wie es Snape möglich war. Lucius nickte, dann nahm er das Glas. Snape setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Stumm tranken sie.  
„Mit Verlaub, my Lord…“ Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Snape mochte sein bester Berater sein, aber es durfte keine Schule machen, dass man seine Anweisungen infrage stellte. Die Atmosphäre war mehr als angespannt. Keiner der anwesenden Totesser beneidete Snape. Sie hielten den Atem an, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Lieber Snape als sie… Bella und auch Peter betrachteten Snape lauernd, begierig zu sehen, dass es endlich dem stolzen Snape an den Kragen ging. Narcissa und Draco, durch Lucius in Ungnade gefallen und nur geduldet, betrachteten das Schauspiel bedrückt aus den hintersten Reihen. „…die Mission wird fehlschlagen. Und es ist zweifelhaft, dass jemand diese lebend übersteht“. „Die Mission ist dazu bestimmt, fehlzuschlagen, Severussss! Und es ist deine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, deine Freunde zurückzubringen!“ Voldemort lachte kalt. „Und du…DU wirst jeden einzelnen auswählen, der mit dir geht. Du solltest diese Ehre zu schätzen wissen“. Voldemort betrachtete Snape lauernd. Ehre? Die Familie jedes einzelnen seiner zu Tode gekommenen Freunde würde seinen qualvollen Tod verlangen, käme Snape tatsächlich lebend dort raus. „Nein“ sagte Snape entschlossen. Bellatrix Gesicht leuchtete auf. Sie leckte sich freudig die Lippen. Voldemort erstarrte. „Nein? Mein lieber Severus….CRUCIO!“. Snape brach zusammen, sein schlanker Körper bog und wand sich in anatomisch völlig unmöglichen Verdrehungen, er flog mehrfach in die Luft, nur um wieder hart auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Widerliche Knackgeräusche zeugten mehrfach von brechenden Knochen und ausgerenkten Gelenken. Ein Schrei entrang sich ihm, ein grauenhaftes Geräusch aus voller Lunge, wie von einem gequälten Tier. Die Anwesenden hielten sich die Ohren zu, bis nach einer Weile Snapes Stimme völlig versagte, er nur noch zu gequältem Stöhnen in der Lage war. Blut lief ihm aus Augen, Ohren und Nase und unter den Fingernägeln hervor. Er verdrehte die Augen, das man das weisse sah und wand sich weiterhin auf dem Boden. Bellatrix beobachtete mit irrem Lächeln, wie Snape sich quälte, während Peter sich die Hände rieb. Bald wäre Snape aus dem Weg, dann hätte er Haus und seinen Diener für sich. Dracos Hand umklammerte Narcissas Arm fast schmerzhaft. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiss und ihm war übel. Das war mit Abstand die schlimmste Folter die er bisher gesehen hatte. Es war dieser Moment wo Narcissa einen Entschluss fasste.  
Die Qual Snapes schien sich ewig auszudehnen. Fast verlor sich Voldemort in seiner Begeisterung, den stolzen Snape wirklich leiden zu sehen. Es hatte geradezu etwas ästhetisches, wie er sich wand und bog. Aber er wollte dieses amüsante Spielzeug nicht zu früh verschwenden. Nein, er war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung stoppte er die Tortur. Snapes Körper sackte zu Boden, ein elender Haufen Gliedmassen wie eine kaputte Marionette. Blut verschmierte die Fliesen, auf denen er lag. Er stöhnte leise, sein Atem klang ungesund rasselnd, als ob auch seine Lungen nicht mehr gut funktionierten. Voldemort ging zu ihm, stiess ihn mit einer Fusspitze an, belohnt durch ein lauteres Stöhnen. Dann vollführte er einen unvollständigen Heilzauber. Er würde wohl genügen. Snape würde soweit geheilt, dass er seine Aufgabe würde erfüllen können. Wenn nicht… „Steh auf“ befahl Voldemort. „Tu was ich dir gesagt habe. Oder sollen wir sehen, wie lange du durchhältst? Stunden…Tage…Wochen? Wie lange du willst“. Voldemort lächelte amüsiert.  
Snape versuchte aufzustehen. Seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert wie die einer Puppe. Er stützte sich ab, doch seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Keiner machte auch nur eine Andeutung ihm helfen zu wollen. Er hielt inne, wischte sich mit einer blutverschmierten Hand durchs Gesicht. Voldemort betrachtete ihn wie ein besonderes Schauspiel, er wirkte amüsiert. Noch einmal versuchte es Snape, dann stand er wackelig auf den Beinen. Keiner lachte, keiner wagte auch nur zu atmen. Noch einmal wischte er sich durch das blutverschmierte Gesicht. Dann ging er los, schwankend, mühsam einen Fuss vor den anderen setzend. Und er suchte seine Leute aus. Die Leute, die er in den Tod führen sollte. Einen nach dem anderen suchte er die aus, die für seine Mission sterben würden. Mit ihm sterben würden.  
Als er fertig war trat Voldemort an ihn heran. „Na also. Du musst nicht alleine gehen, Severus.“ Voldemort lächelte sanft. Er musste nicht alleine in den Tod gehen. Und würde Snape wie so oft, es schaffen zu überleben… würde er ein besonderes Abschiedsschauspiel für ihn erdenken. „Du bist für heute entlassen. Ruh dich aus, bis Eure Mission beginnt“.  
Lucius erschrak, als Snape durch die Haustür stolperte, mit Peter im Schlepptau. Der nicht einmal genug Anstand besass, Betroffenheit zu spielen. „Warum stützt Du ihn nicht zumindest?“ fragte Lucius vorwurfsvoll. „Weil…er nicht will das ich ihn anfasse“. Lucius zuckte die Schultern. Verständlich. Er legte den Arm um Snape, der so aussah, als fiele er gleich in Ohnmacht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und knirschte mit den Zähnen vor Schmerzen. Auf Aufforderung schilderte Peter ihm was passiert war. Snape hatte noch ein paar Tage. Zu seiner Mission. Oder bis zu seinem Tod? Voldemort hatte ihn nur geheilt, damit er nicht vorzeitig starb. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Mühsam schaffte Lucius Severus bis zu seinem Bett. Dann warf er Peter dort hinaus. „Geh! Du weisst genau das er dich hier nicht sehen will.“ Peter kicherte hämisch. „Jaja. Kriech ihm nur nochmal in den Hintern, bevor er tot ist.“ „Geh uns was zu essen machen“. Tatsächlich ging Peter.  
Nach und nach zog Lucius Sev aus. Fast mit Gewalt musste er ihm dazu seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand winden, den er mit aller Kraft festhielt, als sei er eine Rettungsleine. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen völlig zerknüllten Zettel, den Lucius auf dem Nachttisch ablegte. Noch immer litt Severus starke Schmerzen, die Folter hatte unzählige innere Verletzungen zur Folge gehabt, und äusserlich war er übersät mit schweren Prellungen. Beide waren schweissüberströmt, als Severus endlich ausgezogen auf dem Bett lag. Vorsichtig säuberte Lucius ihn mit feuchten Tüchern, entfernte auch das getrocknete Blut. Schweratmend lag Severus im Bett, die Augen geschlossen, zitternd wie Espenlaub. Lucius zog die Bettdecke über ihn, dann nahm er eine weitere Decke dazu. Ob es im Haus eine Wärmflasche gab? Doch zunächst ging er zu Sevs Kleiderschrank, in dem ein Regal für Zaubertränke war, wie Lucius wusste. Zwei der Flaschen kannte er. Heiltrank für Cruciatofolgen und ein andere starker Heil und Schmerztrank. Ob er die beide geben konnte? Schliesslich flösste er ihm mühsam von beiden eine Portion ein. Er bettete Severus so bequem wie möglich. Dann verliess er den Raum, auf dem Weg zur Küche. Die Küche war leer und kalt. Dafür sass im Wohnzimmer Peter- in Severus Sessel. Lucius runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem Essen?“ Peter sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Dann fang mal an. Gewöhn dich schonmal daran, dass ich dein neuer Herr bin. Oder glaubst du, Snape machts noch lange? Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle gut stellen mit mir, Lucius“ Peter kicherte. „Und ich erwarte Full Service, wenn du weisst was ich meine“ sein anzüglicher Blick war mehr als eindeutig. Lucius schnaubte und wandte sich ab.  
Als er gegessen hatte, war Severus immer noch nicht bei sich. Er atmete schwer und zitterte trotz der warmen Decken. Lucius zog seine Robe aus und kroch zu ihm ins Bett. Von hinten zog er ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme, soviel Hautkontakt, wie er es wagte, ohne ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hörte das Zittern auf und Lucius schlief endlich erschöpft ein. Als er erwachte, erschrak er. Es war still im Zimmer. Zu still. Auch Severus schweres Atmen war nicht zu hören. Er beruhigte sich, als er merkte, dass dieser noch atmete. Offensichtlich hatten die Tränke gewirkt und die Heilung war fortgeschritten. Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. Severus hatte den Kopf an ihn gelehnt. Lucius lächelte still, dass sein mächtiger Freund sich an ihn kuschelte wie ein Kind.  
Plötzlich schlug die Tür auf, Peter stand im Rahmen. „Und, lebt Snivellus noch??“ Erbost sprang Lucius aus dem Bett „RAUS!“ brüllte er und wollte Peter an den Kragen. „Nanana“ dieser grinste, und musterte Lucius der nackt vor ihm stand. Peters Augen wanderten an ihm herunter und pfiff anzüglich. „Also ich würde gerne einspringen es dir zu besorgen, wenn Snivellus indisponiert ist. Schliesslich bist du gewohnt, regelmässig beharkt zu werden“. Er kicherte. Leider hatte Peter seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, während Lucius schon lange keinen mehr besass. „Geh, Peter“ erklang plötzlich vom Bett aus Severus krächzende Stimme. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag. „Jaja, ich geh ja schon“ und die Tür war zu. „Tut mir leid, Severus- ähm- Herr.“ Snape verzog nur den Mund zu einer spöttischen Grimasse, seine Augenlider flatterten. „Vielleicht kannst Du etwas Suppe trinken? Und deinen Heiltrank danach“. Snape blinzelte müde „vielleicht“ krächzte er, offensichtlich schmerzte ihn sprechen sehr. Lucius warf sich seine Robe über und kam mit aufgewärmter Suppe zurück. Peter hatte er zum Glück nicht getroffen. Er erinnerte ihn an einen Geier der darauf wartete, am Schlachtfeld zu speisen. Widerwärtig. Lucius half Severus sich aufzusetzen und flösste ihm sehr langsam Suppe ein. Als er ihm den Heiltrank gab, schlief er fast sofort wieder ein, den Kopf schwer an Lucius gelehnt. Erst gegen Abend erwachte er wieder. Noch einmal flösste ihm Lucius Suppe ein und Heiltrank und etwas gegen Schmerzen. Es war mühsam, denn auch beim Schlucken schien Snape starke Schmerzen zu haben. Snape versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch versagte kläglich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. „Wieviel.. wieviel.. und was.. hast du mir gegeben“ krächzte er kaum verständlich. Lucius zeigte ihm die beiden Flaschen. Snape nickte. „Hilf mir auf“ flüsterte er. „WAS? Nein. Bleib um Merlins Willen liegen“. „Hilf. Mir. Auf.“ Snapes Stimme war leise aber fordernd. Er musste sich jedes Wort herausquälen. Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide schweissgebadet. Severus hatte es kurz geschafft aufrecht zu stehen, dann hatte Lucius ihn nur sehr knapp vor einem Sturz bewahren können. Jetzt lag er schwer atmend auf dem Bett. „Komm, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag“. Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Es wird nicht reichen“ sagte er leise. Er liess es zu, das Lucius ihm half sich wieder hinzulegen. Fast sofort war er eingeschlafen. Oder war es eine Ohnmacht? Eigentlich müsste es Severus schon deutlich besser gehen. Wenn nicht… nicht der Dunkle Lord diesmal mit seiner Folter zu weit gegangen war. Selbst die besten Heiltränke hatten ihre Grenzen. Und Merlin wusste, das Snape sie dank regelmässiger Folter schon viel zu oft gebraucht hatte. Eine Weile lauschte er Snapes ruhigen Atemzügen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den zerknautschten Zettel, den er ihm aus der Hand gewunden hatte. Offensichtlich war er recht lieblos aus einem Buch herausgerissen worden. Blutflecke waren darauf, Snapes Blut. Fast wollte er ihn wegwerfen, als er bemerkte, das doch etwas darauf stand. Er erstarrte, dann strich er den Zettel hastig glatt und hielt ihn ins Licht. „Leb Wohl“ stand darauf. Zweimal. Ganz offensichtlich von zwei Personen geschrieben. Er schluckte. Eine Schrift sehr exakt, sehr elegant. Die andere eher gekrakelt. Eine halbe Ewigkeit starrte er darauf. Dann riss er den Zettel in winzig kleine Stücke, die er in den kalten Kamin streute. Etwas lief ihm durchs Gesicht, flüchtig wischte er die Träne weg.  
Später, viel später ging er in die Küche. Wie in Trance wärmte er sich, am Herd stehend, die Suppe wieder auf. Sein Kopf war völlig leer. Diesen Moment wählte Peter, um hereinzukommen. „Und, lange macht er es nicht mehr, oder, unser Snivellus? Zeit für dich sich mit mir anzufreunden. Einen vielversprechenden Anfang hast du ja schon gemacht, Lucius“ Peter lächelte schmierig. Der Stoff seiner Hose spannte schon jetzt deutlich sichtbar. „Wie wärs?“ Lucius sah ihn nur an, dann lächelte er. Von klein auf war er geschult worden, sein Gegenüber mit einer höflichen Fassade zu täuschen. Peter wirkte dadurch ermutigt. Er trat an ihn heran, und strich unter der Robe über seinen nackten Hintern. Peters Hände waren verschwitzt. Lucius schreckte nicht zurück. Peter leckte sich die Lippen. In der einen Hand hielt er nachlässig seinen Zauberstab. Lucius gab sich einen Ruck. Dann trat er noch näher heran. Mit einer Hand griff er in Peters Schritt, der aufstöhnte. Er rieb über den Stoff, bis Peter ungeduldig selbst begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Der Zauberstab landete unbeachtet auf der Küchenanrichte. Lucius schob Peters Hände weg, öffnete Hosenknopf und Reissverschluss. Peters erigiertes Glied sprang ihm regelrecht entgegen. Peter stöhnte erregt, er hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Schrank hinter sich fest, um nicht umzufallen. Bemüht schob er sich Lucius Händen entgegen, der seine Hoden massierte und Peters Glied auf und ab fuhr. Plötzlich liess er los. Sein Knie fuhr plötzlich hoch und traf zielsicher und sehr hart Peters erregtes Geschlecht, der jaulend wie ein Taschenmesser in der Körpermitte zusammenklappte. Dabei kippte er um und wand sich schmerzerfüllt am Boden. Lucius gab ihm noch einen saftigen Tritt in die Magengegend, der ihm ein weiteres Aufjaulen erntete. Sein Blick fiel auf Peters Zauberstab. Er ergriff ihn, dann brach er ihn mit einem satten Knacken entzwei. Er hatte nicht vor mit dem Stab dieser miesen Ratte Magie zu wirken. Dann verliess er die Küche, schloss die Tür zu und liess den Schlüssel achtlos fallen.  
Lucius ging wieder hinauf zu Severus. Er zog die Robe über den Kopf, warf sie in die Ecke. Dann legte er sich sachte zu Severus, um ihn nicht zu stören. Sorgfältig breitete er die Decke über sie beide, sich an ihn kuschelnd.  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er erwachte. Er hatte geglaubt, ein Wimmern zu hören. Vermutlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Dann merkte er, das Severus neben ihm bebte. Sachte zog er ihn dichter an sich, und merkte das sein Gesicht tränennass war. „Shhhh“ machte Lucius. Er strich Severus über das Haar, dann zog er ihn noch dichter an sich. Träumte er? Oder war er wach? Severus murmelte etwas. Dann noch einmal. „…ich kann es nicht.. ich kann es einfach nicht“. „Was kannst du nicht, Sev?“ Mühsam drehte sich Severus zu Lucius herum. „..ich kann nicht meine Leute in den Tod führen..“ stockend und mit vielen Unterbrechungen erzählte er Lucius den Plan. Er sollte einen Scheinangriff auf das Ministerium ausführen. Und man würde sie erwarten. Dumbledores Mörder erwarten. Es war eine Finte. Und sie würden ins offene Messer laufen. Severus konnte es ohnehin nicht, dachte Lucius. Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er war. „Gib mir alles, Lucius. Den ganzen Rest. Vielleicht schaffe ich es dann.“ Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Er würde es nie schaffen. Doch er stand widerwillig auf, und brachte Snape die Flaschen, der sie in einem austrank. Sein Blick wurde klarer- zumindest schien er nun weniger Schmerzen zu haben. „Komm, leg dich wieder hin“ Lucius schob die leeren Flaschen weg, und zog Snape wieder unter die Decke, der es geschehen liess. Er war immer noch viel zu matt. Und er wusste es, der Sturkopf. Lucius räusperte sich. „Ich…habe den Zettel gefunden…“ Snape seufzte. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. „Sie sind in Sicherheit. Um sie musst du dich nicht sorgen. Narcissa will Draco aufziehen, ohne den Einfluss eines machtgierigen Irren, so sagte sie mir. Ich habe ihnen geholfen, doch auch ich weiss nicht wo sie sind“. Der Blick in Snapes Augen war, anders als sonst, mitfühlend und warm. Lucius schluckte. Dann zog er Sev zu sich heran. Sanft, ganz sanft küsste er ihn auf den Mund. Snape wirkte zuerst überrascht, dann entspannte er sich und liess es geschehen. Auf Lucius auffordernde Zunge öffnete er den Mund. Beider Zungen umspielten sich, erregt, bis ihnen beiden die Luft ausging und sie sich voneinander lösten. Er starrte Lucius an, verwundert. „Willst du das wirklich? Nachdem ich dich- so- behandelt habe?“. Lucius blickte ihn an, dann lächelte er sanft. „Habe ich Besseres verdient? Ich weiss es nicht. Aber um mich abzuschrecken, musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen, Severus Snape“. Er rückte wieder näher an Snape heran, der es willig geschehen liess. Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf als er dabei etwas bemerkte „Es scheint mir ganz offensichtlich so. Oder habe ich dir etwa genau das gegeben, was du brauchtest?“ Severus war es mitnichten entgangen, das Lucius einen Harten hatte. Lucius errötete leicht. Seine Reaktion kam ihm albern vor, nachdem ihn Severus schon so oft gehabt hatte und jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers kannte. Doch statt abzurücken, schob Severus sich näher an ihn heran. Unter der Decke fand seine Hand Lucius Glied, er liess seine Finger forsch darüber wandern, so dass Lucius ein wohliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Welt vergessen und uns um dich kümmern?“ schlug Severus fast schelmisch vor. „Aber du…dir geht es nicht gut. Das ist nicht der Moment…“ Snape rollte die Augen. „Doch. Das ist der exakte Moment. Auch wenn ich…etwas indisponiert bin. Aber du- bist es nicht, oder?“ Snape wandte sich ihm zu, seinen Oberschenkel quälend langsam an Lucius Erektion reibend. Schwarze Augen sahen in graue, bevor er ihn küsste. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg Lucius Rücken hinunter bis zu seinem Gesäss. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und raubte ihnen den Atem. Vorsichtig zog Lucius ihn ganz auf sich. Er fasste Severus schmale Hüften und steuerte ihn so, das sich sein Glied an seinem rieb. Nur beider leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Severus schloss die Augen und überliess sich Lucius sanften Bewegungen. „Tue ich dir auch nicht weh?“ fragte Lucius vorsichtig. Severus stöhnte lustvoll „frag nicht und hör nicht auf“. Lucius änderte seinen Griff ein wenig, er fasste mit seinen Händen Severus schmale Pobacken, rieb und massierte sie, während Sev ihn mit seinen Beinen einrahmte und jeden Zentimeter Hautkontakt genoss. Er gab ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich, wie das Schnurren einer grossen Katze. Auch Severus Glied war nun hart. Lucius Besorgnis beseitigte das noch nicht.. „ich weiss wirklich nicht, ob..“ Sev schnitt ihm das Wort ab und küsste ihn energisch , fast brutal, so das Lucius Blut schmeckte. Dann löste er sich wieder „wenn das der letzte Tag unseres Leben wäre, was würdest du dann jetzt tun wollen? Hör auf zu denken!“. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut trennte er sich von Lucius und rollte sich neben ihm auf den Rücken. Er atmete tief durch, dann lockte er Lucius mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Was? Wolltest du nun Snape nageln oder traust du dir das nicht zu?“ Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Soll das eine Herausforderung sein, Sev?“ Sein Glied zuckte begierig, und bei dem Gedanken allein hatte er Angst, nun, sich selbst zu enttäuschen. Auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, betrachtete er Snape in jedem geliebten Detail…der schlanke Oberkörper, die schmalen Hüften. Er fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Brustkorb, umspielte die Brustwarzen, wanderte hinunter zum flachen Bauch, ein Finger umwanderte seinen Bauchnabel. Er sparte seinen Schritt zunächst aus, fuhr mit der Hand einen Oberschenkel hinunter , dann die Innenseiten beider Oberschenkel hinauf. Die Hand umfasste seine Hoden, wiegte und massierte sie, erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder, was Sev ein gutturales Stöhnen entlockte. Dann liebkoste er spielerisch sein Glied, fühlte die Feuchte dort, fuhr mit einem Finger über den Schlitz was ihm ein scharfes Luftholen von Sev erntete. Er bewegte sich unruhig, Auf Aufforderung spreizte Sev seine Beine willig weiter auseinander. Für einen Moment verschwand Lucius Hand, bevor sie mit kühler Flüssigkeit bedeckt, keck Snapes Pospalte erkundete, von einem überraschten „Oh“ kommentiert. Spielerisch umkreiste Lucius seine Öffnung, bis ein nasser Finger den Weg hinein fand. Sev biss sich auf die Lippe und reckte sich ihm entgegen, dem Eindringling Zugang erlaubend. „Ich weiss es übrigens durchaus zu schätzen, wenn ich hören kann was dir guttut“ „Hmpf“ machte Sev, kurz ein Auge öffnend. Dann lehnte er den Kopf zurück, das neue Gefühl auskostend. Lucius Finger ging auf die Reise, die richtige Stelle findend, was Sev einen leisen Schrei entrang. Lucius Glied zuckte erregt bei dem anregenden Geräusch. Er fügte einen, dann zwei Finger hinzu, die er mit schmatzendem Geräusch nun hineinführte und wieder herauszog, fühlte wie Sev sich darum herum an und entspannte. Gutturale Kehllaute entrangen sich ihm. Lucius betrachtete Sevs erregtes, befreites Gesicht, so anders als die ewig beherrschte, kalte Maske die jeder kannte. Seine schönen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen, alle seine Sinne konzentriert darauf die Gefühle voll auszukosten, die Lucius in ihm auslöste. Es war nun so- lebendig. Fast puschten Sevs Geräusche Lucius zu sehr… „verdammt, Lucius… so virtuos deine verfluchten Finger auch sein mögen“ er stöhnte leise „ich denke ich habe mir mehr verdient als das“ knurrte Severus. Lucius schluckte schwer, erregt. Dann plazierte er sein allzu bereiten Schaft an Sevs Öffnung. Langsam schob er sich in ihn hinein. Sev stöhnte leise „exquisit“ murmelte er und griff verlangend nach Lucius, ihn weiter in sich zu ziehen, der einen kleinen Kampf anzettelte um sich langsamer in ihn zu versenken. Er befürchtete zu früh die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sev war eng und das Gefühl intensiv und unglaublich gut. Als er sich unter Kontrolle zu haben meinte, griff er nach Sevs Hoden und massierte sie sanft. Sev hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und stöhnte laut. Endlich hatte Lucius sich ganz in ihn versenkt, beide genossen das Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung. Snapes Atem ging rasselnd, doch keiner von beiden achtete darauf. Sev hielt Lucius Pobacken in festem Griff. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und sie trafen sich zu einem atemlosen Kuss, während sie sich miteinander bewegten. Lucius löste sich aus dem Kuss. Er löste Severus Hände von deinen Pobacken, führte sie über Severus Kopf, wo er sie mit einer Hand hielt. Es war einfach zu erregend. Dann zog er sich fast heraus, um dann wieder mit Genuss in Sev zu stossen. Nur langsam, fast quälend, erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit. Severus begegnete ihm bei jedem Stoss, nahm begierig was Lucius ihm gab. Mit allen Sinnen spürte Lucius ihn, sich in ihn stossend. Die Hände über seinem Kopf lieferte Sev sich ihm willig aus. Die Lust betäubte den Schmerz, der seinen Körper nach wie vor quälte. Verloren in seiner Leidenschaft, stiess Lucius immer schneller und heftiger in ihn, vergessen war jegliche Kontrolle. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich endlich in Severus, der wenig später auch zum Höhepunkt kam mit einem Stöhnen von Schmerz und Lust. Nur ungerne trennte sich Lucius von Sev, um ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten indem er auf ihm liegen blieb. Doch er legte sich ganz dicht neben ihn. Nach ihrer Vereinigung wollte er ihm zumindest so nah sein wie möglich. Schweratmend lagen sie beieinander.  
Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das unglaublich lustvolle Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung hatte die stärker werdenden Warnsignale seines Körpers verdrängt. Es verwunderte ihn… er hatte verloren, er würde seine Mission nicht erfüllen können. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich erfüllt… zufrieden. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Liebkosungen Lucius, dessen gefühlvolle Hände über Severus Körper strichen- ungeachtet der Tatsache das die beiden verschwitzt waren und bedeckt von den Überbleibseln ihrer Vereinigung.  
„…was…wo ist eigentlich Peter?“ flüsterte Sev mit rauer Stimme. „Er wird uns nicht stören“ antwortete Lucius. Doch etwas in seiner Stimme…Sev öffnete ein Auge und sah das er spitzbübisch grinste. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. Lucius erzählte, was Peter widerfahren war. Severus hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Dann fing er an zu beben. Lucius schaute besorgt… bis er begriff das Severus lachte. Er öffnete die Augen und lachte, herzlich. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen. Wer hatte Snape je lachen hören? Selbst Lucius selbst konnte sich kaum daran erinnern. Severus lachte, bis er sich die schmerzenden Rippen halten musste. Dann verwandelte sich sein Lachen in einen rasselnden Husten. Severus hielt die Hand vor den Mund, doch nicht so schnell, das Lucius das Blut darin nicht gesehen hätte. Sein Blick wandelte sich in Besorgnis. „Sev…“ dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts…“ murmelte er mit seiner rauen Stimme leise. Dann rührte sich Severus. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er aufstehen, doch seine Arme…nun.. er brachte die Kraft nicht auf. Hartnäckig kämpfte er um die Gewalt über seinen Körper. Lucius sah nur hilflos zu. Severus hielt schweratmend inne. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Die Heiltränke…“ Sev schüttelte den Kopf. Er atmete rasselnd und hatte die Augen erschöpft geschlossen. „Nicht einmal der beste Heiltrank kann die Schäden in meinem Körper beseitigen“. „Aber…aber was…“ Lucius setzte die Stimme aus. „Bring mich ins Bad, Lucius. Bitte“. Lucius schluckte und nickte. Vorsichtig hob er Sev hoch wie eine Braut…. Er war erschreckend leicht. Sev spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich das Blut von den Händen, während Lucius ihn hielt. Dann trug er ihn wieder ins Bett, sorgte dafür das er bequem lag. Dann legte er sich neben ihn. Severus Hand tastete unsicher nach ihm, glitt über seinen Körper. Severus lächelte. Er wirkte- trotz seines Zustands fast - glücklich? „Lucius…hör auf zu denken“ „Aber…aber was..?“ „Tu etwas. Für mich. Küss mich. Und liebe mich noch einmal“. „Ich soll…?“ Severus Hand glitt zu Lucius Männlichkeit, die wieder zum Leben erwachte. „Ja. Ich will dich tief in mir spüren. Dann vergeht der Schmerz“. Lucius öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen- dann schloss er ihn wieder. Statt dessen beugte er sich über Sev und küsste ihn. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich, während seine Hand auf Wanderschaft ging, schliesslich in Sevs Schritt landete, dort besitzergreifend Glied und Hoden massierte. Er spürte Severus Stöhnen, das er mit seinem Kuss erstickte. Spürte wie dessen Körper seine Zärtlichkeiten aufnahm…wie trockene Erde das Wasser. Endlich trennten sich ihre Münder. Lucius glaubte, unter Severus glühendem Blick zu vergehen. Seinem Zustand zum Trotz wirkte er so lebendig wie nie zuvor. Er saugte den Anblick in sich ein…die rabenschwarzen Haare die wild zerzaust auf dem Kissen lagen. Severus Mund mit den schmalen Lippen, die sowohl Verachtung und Grausamkeit als auch Sinnlichkeit so perfekt zum Ausdruck brachten. Die grosse gebogene Nase, die einem Rabenschnabel ähnelte. Seine schmale, fast dünne Gestalt, die sich einstmals so geschmeidig bewegt hatte wie eine grosse Katze. Lucius stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen. Unter Severus dunklem Blick beugte er sich über ihn. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er langsam einmal über Severus Glied, während er mit den Fingern seiner Hand seine Hoden massierte. Severus schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf nach hinten. Zischend sog er den Atem ein. Anschliessend nahm Lucius ihn in den Mund, saugte und leckte daran, durch Severus wohliges Stöhnen belohnt. Doch es wurde unterbrochen von einem rauen Husten. Lucius löste sich von ihm und sah nach oben, besorgt. Sev hatte die Augen offen, doch sein Blick war dunkel vor Lust, nicht Schmerz. Lucius bewegte sich nach oben und küsste ihn mit offenem Mund. Es schmeckte nach Sevs Samen und nach Blut. Es wurde Zeit. Widerstrebend löste er sich von ihm. Er griff zur Seite nach einem Kissen, welches er unter Severus Gesäss plazierte. Dann kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine. Es fiel Sev schon schwer, die Knie anzuziehen, er hatte keine Kraft. Severus Blick ruhte auf ihm, erwartungsvoll, voll Vertrauen. Mit beiden Händen spreizte Lucius Sevs Gesässbacken auseinander. Dann drang er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in die schon feuchte Höhle ein. Severus schloss die Augen, liess den Kopf fallen, wollte nur spüren. Lucius drang ganz in ihn ein, tiefer als zuvor. Er fühlte sich willkommen, so bereit wie er ihn in sich aufnahm. Erst jetzt fühlte er sich komplett. Sevs mehr geseufztes Stöhnen belohnte ihn. Ganz in ihm beugte sich herunter und küsste Sev. Sachte bewegte er sich in ihm. Sev stöhnte in seinen Mund. Nach Luft schnappend trennten sie sich. „Gib mir mehr“ flüsterte Sev. Noch einmal hustete er, ein dünner Blutfaden lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und leckte ihm den Mundwinkel sauber. Sev lächelte. Lucius zog sich langsam fast komplett heraus, dann stiess er wieder in ihn. Sev bog sich zurück, sein Körper erbebte, er hatte nicht die Kraft sich ihm entgegenzustemmen. Lucius packte ihn an den Hüften, dann stiess er wieder in ihn. Wieder und wieder stiess er seine ganze Länge tief in ihn, das Gefühl in ihn zu gehören war stark und spülte seine Ängste über Bord. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, rammte sich immer schneller in seine enge feuchte Tiefe. Beider Atem ging keuchend. Sev öffnete die Augen. Der Blick war fordernd, die Augen tiefschwarz und fordernd „mehr!“ Lucius Stösse wurden schneller und brutal. Seine Verzweiflung trieb ihn. Solange sie zusammen waren.. er in ihm war.. solange konnte er ihn nicht verlassen. Nicht solange sie eins waren. Oder? Sevs schwacher Körper erzitterte unter den Stössen, doch er lächelte, nur sein Atem ging rasselnd. Mit einem lauten Schrei und einem leisen, heiseren von Sev kamen sie zum Höhepunkt, in konvulsivischen Zuckungen ergoss sich Lucius in Severus. Ungerne zog er sein schlaffes Glied heraus um sich neben ihm schwer fallen zu lassen. Als er etwas zu Atem gekommen war, sah er zu Severus hinüber, und ihm stockte der Atem. War er..?? Dann stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Severus atmete. Sein Gesicht wirkte so friedvoll. Lucius legte den Kopf an ihn. Mühsam legte Sev den Arm um ihn. Er spürte das Lucius Wange nass war. „Warum…warum weinst du?“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Lucius schnaubte, und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Um dich, du Bastard!“ Severus schwieg lange. „Es tut mir leid. Aber…bleibst du bei mir? Bitte?“ „Was denkst du denn…“ Lucius kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Lange lange lagen sie so, ihr Beeinander auskostend, hoffend, das es nie ein Ende fände. Dann rührte sich Lucius. „Was hast du vor?“ murmelte Severus. Er klang weit, weit weg, seine Stimme schwach. „Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir.“  
Im Untergeschoss hörte Lucius, wie Peter an der Tür rüttelte. Lärm zeugte von seinen Versuchen, sich aus dem Raum zu befreien. Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten. Er fand was er gesucht hatte und kehrte zu Severus zurück, in der Hand ein Glas mit Wein. Severus begrüsste ihn mit offenen Augen, genau dort in derselben Haltung liegend wo er ihn verlassen hatte. „Gab es nur ein Glas?“ seine Stimme war leise, doch ein Hauch vom alten Spott lag darin. Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Nach alledem…was wir eben geteilt haben, wird uns ein Glas wohl genügen“. „Das wird es“ Severus fielen die Augen schon wieder zu. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt- der Schmerz kehrte zurück. Lucius stellte das Glas ab. Dann half er Severus in eine sitzende Stellung. Er selbst war zu schwach dazu. Severus öffnete die Augen wieder und beobachtete ihn, nun sehr aufmerksam. Lucius nahm einen grossen Schluck. Dann hielt er Severus das Glas an die Lippen. Der schenkte ihm einen langen dunklen Blick. Dann trank er. Lucius nahm das Glas wieder an sich. „Hm. Eine leicht nussige Note… kaum zu merken. Nur ein Meister des Fachs kann so etwas bewerkstelligen“ Lucius Hand, die das Glas hielt, zitterte leicht. Severus dunkler Blick fing den seinen. Er lächelte sanft. „Aber ich denke, das war ich selbst, nicht wahr, mein Lieber?“ „wahr“ antworte Lucius und errötete leicht. „Ich weiss nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe“ sagte Severus. Seine Augenlider flatterten. Lucius trank mit einem Zug das Glas leer. Dann zog er Severus in seine Arme und küsste ihn innig. 

Alle ausser Voldemort lagen am Boden, der Schrei, den er unvermittelt ohne Vorwarnung von sich gegeben hatte war nicht nur hör sondern auch spürbar und schmerzhaft gewesen. Einige waren noch immer bewusstlos, der Rest wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, aus Angst die Wut ihres Herrn würde sich an ihnen entladen. Doch Voldemort war verschwunden.  
Er hatte es gespürt. Das dunkle Mal war nicht nur ein Brandzeichen, es hatte viele magische Eigenschaften. Und er hatte gespürt, das zwei seiner Totesser sich seinem Einfluss entzogen hatten… Die Tür sprang auf, ohne dass er sie berühren musste. Er beachtete das Innere des verwohnten, kleinen Hauses kaum. Auch nicht das erneute Rufen und Klopfen welches aus der Küche drang. Voldemort wusste wohin er musste. Auch die Schlafzimmertür sprang auf.  
Erstarrt blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Severus sah aus, als ob er schlafe. Es war gar nicht so einfach ihn so zu erkennen, er wirkte friedvoll- so anders als zu Lebzeiten. Keine Spur war mehr da von Grausamkeit um seinen Mund oder seines ewig spöttischen Lächelns. Das rabenschwarze Haar betonte seine blasse Haut. In seinem Arm hielt er Lucius, als würde er ihn trösten wollen. Und tatsächlich lag immer noch ein Ausdruck von Trauer auf Lucius Gesicht. Das dunkle Mal auf der Haut beider Männer war nur noch in Spuren zu sehen. Im Tod hatte Voldemort seine Macht über diese beiden verloren.  
Voldemort fluchte gotteslästerlich. Selbst um das Vergnügen, ihn sterben zu sehen, hatte ihn Snape noch betrogen. Und Lucius mitgenommen. In einer seltenen, ihm unverständlichen Eingebung ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Dann verliess er den Raum und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu. Als ob die beiden ihn noch hätten hören können. Aber ihre Art, Abschied zu nehmen, nötigte ihm Respekt ab. Auch jetzt ignorierte er die Geräusche und Hilferufe aus der Küche.  
Als Voldemort sich weit genug vom Haus entfernt hatte drehte er sich um. Ein lautloser Zauberspruch und das Haus stand in hellen Flammen.

Epilog:  
Narcissa hatte geglaubt, es würde ihr leicht fallen, Lucius zurückzulassen. Sie war eine Mutter und würde alles tun, damit es Draco gut ginge. Doch so war es nicht.  
Snape hatte ihr schon sehr früh geraten, mit Draco zu fliehen. Er hatte schon alles in die Wege geleitet. Sie musste sich nur dazu entschliessen. Snape hatte nie daran geglaubt, das Lucius je wieder in Voldemorts engere Kreise eingelassen wurde. An dem Tag, als Snape gefoltert wurde, hatte sie den Plan dann in die Tat umgesetzt. Nun waren sie gut versteckt unter Muggeln. Doch liess ihr Lucius und auch Snapes Schicksal keine Ruhe. Sie blätterte in den Zeitungen, dem Daily Prophet (den sie auf dunklen Wegen erstanden hatte) und einer Londoner Mugglezeitung. Draco sass im anderen Sessel des kleinen Apartments und las in einem Schulbuch. Er war noch immer nachhaltig geschockt, weil er Zeuge von Snapes Folter gewesen war. Dieses Ereignis hatte jegliche Begeisterung und Verehrung Voldemorts, die er je empfunden haben mochte, in ihm erstickt. Er war nur glücklich, dass er nicht mehr zurück musste. Plötzlich stockte Narcissa der Atem. Cockworth? Spinners End? Sie sah nur die völlig verbrannte Ruine eines Hauses. Snapes Haus. „…gefunden wurden drei völlig verbrannte Männerleichen. Identität unbekannt. Für Hinweise wenden sie sich bitte an folgende Telefonnummer….“ Sie liess die Zeitung sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster. Drei Männer. Peter Pettigrew. Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy? Auch Draco hatte sein Buch sinken lassen. „Mutter?“ Er wirkte tatsächlich besorgt. Wen hatte er denn noch in dieser Situation, wenn nicht seine Mutter? Er ging zu ihr hinüber, dann sah er das Bild von dem verbrannten Haus. Las die Adresse. „Ist das…?“ Narcissa nickte stumm. Er zog sie in seine Arme. Eine Weile sassen sie so. Einige Momente später, ein leises Klopfen am Fenster. Eine Eule. Draco stand auf. Er liess die Eule herein und nahm ihr die Schriftrolle ab. Er gab ihr eine Belohnung, dann brachte er die Rolle seiner Mutter. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ihre Lippen pressten sich entschlossen zusammen. Die Rolle trug das Siegel von Gringotts. „Wir bedauern, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen………Aus diesem Grund ist Narcissa Malfoy mit sofortiger Wirkung Verwalter des Vermögens der Familie Malfoy, bis ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy sich verheiratet und damit bevollmächtigt ist, das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy zu werden.“

Whoever fights monsters should see to it in the process he does not become a monster. - Nietzsche

**Author's Note:**

> Mir stellte sich die Frage, woher Snape wohl weiss wie das (vom ihm selbst gebraute) Gift schmeckt. Entweder er hat es in geringer Konzentration probiert- was unwahrscheinlich ist wenn es in tödlicher Dosis kaum zu schmecken ist. Oder es gibt ein Gegengift- es wäre aber nicht sein Stil ein hochwirksames und komplexes Gift zu brauen, was sich so leicht neutralisieren lässt. Oder zuletzt: er hat diese Information von jemand der damit vergiftet wurde- vor dessen Tod. Ich denke, wenn Voldemort einen hervorragenden Potionsmeister an der Hand hat, wird er dessen Fähigkeiten auch in jeder denkbaren Weise eingesetzt haben.


End file.
